A plurality of gaming machines are disposed in a game hall such as a casino, and if it is a large game hall, the area of such game hall will be greater than 50,000 square meter, wherein the number of the gaming machines disposed will be more than 3000.
In recent years, one proposed a game system: a player tracking device which may read in an information of an IC card is disposed in the gaming machine disposed in the game hall, and the IC card may be used to conduct a game (referring to the specification of the US Patent Application No. 2012/0135799).
According to the game system recorded in the patent document 1, for example, when a player inserts an IC card into a player tracking device, a balance information of the player managed by the IC card will be displayed in a displayer device of the player tracking device, and a credit data managed by the IC card may be used to conduct a game in the gaming machine. In order to produce the card, an identity document such as a passport may be provided so that the card is produced in a dedicated counter of the casino. The casino operators may manage the player who has the card with an identification information associated with the player card (for example, a RFID associated with a chin in the card).
If the above member card is used, the player is required to provide a used information to the casino operators to deal with an admission procedure. In general, the casino operators may input various information about the player into the chip in the member card, and print various information such as a name, a member number, a facial picture of the player onto the member card which is issued on the spot.